


To Belong To You

by Grendel



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Homeworld - Freeform, Other, Pre-Canon, Rough handling, Slavery, dubcon, gemshipping trash, noncon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 19:09:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3861361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grendel/pseuds/Grendel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-canon speculative homeworld fic set before the Crystal Gem's rebellion. Establishes an early and ugly relationship for Jasper and Lapis. It's horrible. I'm horrible. You're horrible. Let's all go to gemshipping hell together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Belong To You

**Author's Note:**

> Whoooo I'm gemshipping trash.
> 
> Don't hate. If you're not into it why are you here? Bruh be kinder to yourself.
> 
> If I get a lot of positive feedback I might expand upon this to make it a longer series. As it is, it's in two parts. Second half will have all the smut, and that'll be to follow. This half is SFW. Because apparently I can't write porn without worldbuilding??
> 
> If you wanna do fan art you are VERY welcome and encouraged to do so. I also do commissions for hire so hmu at recreationalcannibalism,tumblr.com if that's your jam.

There hadn’t been anything to pack. Some of the other gems had bags that they needed to stuff full of their possessions. Some were cramming an excess personal items into sacks, others were carefully folding and slipping away a meager but precious few things into bags, safe and sound for later. Others had no bags, but clutched a few things or begged a bit of space from those who had bigger bags than they needed. No one was left with nothing at all. No one except Lapis.  
Lapis had her skirt, her blouse, and nothing else at all. She didn’t even have shoes on her feet. She had no cosmetics, no brush for her hair. She’d lost the hair itself, fairly recently, too, for bad behaviour. While most of those around her had beautiful, thick, flowing locks, hers were cropped short and choppy. She had cried when it happened, but now she found that she could almost tolerate it. At least it didn’t make her tear up whenever she saw her reflection anymore, and that was something. She just wished she had a blade or a pair of shears to even up the rough edges. But of course those had been left that way on purpose.  
“If you’re going to insist on acting ugly to the clients, then you’ll have to look ugly for them, too.” That’s what Citrine had said. And Citrine was in charge around here, responsible for Lapis and those like her, weak, soft, low-caste gems who existed only to serve others. Citrine was known to play favourites, and Lapis had never been one of the favourites. Her “bad attitude” saw to that. She was a poor excuse for a Lapis Lazuli, dreadful at following directions and keeping her thoughts to herself.  
“Maybe something went wrong when they made you,” Citrine had commented more than once, “I’ve never seen a more petulant Lapis. Keep it up and I’ll have you crushed into dust, just watch.”  
But the haircut had been far enough of a move that Lapis had quieted down. To alter another gem’s appearance without their participation or consent was stomach-turningly extreme. It only proved how weak Lapis was, and she felt it now.  
So when the order came in for a group of low-castes to be “donated to the war effort”, Lapis didn’t even argue when her name was put on the list. It didn’t surprise her, anyway. Citrine would be glad to be rid of her. Perhaps it was all in Lapis’ head, but she could have sworn that she saw the gem smile viciously at her when she called her name, as if daring her to protest. But Lapis didn’t. She didn’t want to give her a reason to make it worse.  
But she didn’t want to go. Not a shred. She hated the brothel, hated where she had to live, thanks to caste and poor luck, hated everything about it. She hated the clients - stronger, harder, more important gems who would shove her and push her and make her do whatever it made them happy to have done. It made her sick sometimes. But what choice did she have? Even if she ran away, where would she go? There was no such thing as family anymore, not since the kindergartens had been put into place. There was nowhere she could go where she wouldn’t been seen for what she was. Just a worthless little Lapis in a poor excuse for a dress. Someone would find her and turn her in sooner or later. Or, worse, she’d be left in a gutter somewhere. They said that terrible things happened to gems who tried to move beyond their station, that a soft gem without a caretaker would end up somewhere dreadful. Or so they said, anyway. Lapis had never seen a gem acting outside their station. So they must have been right, then.  
They weren’t given much time to pack up. Lapis sat, knees to chin in a corner of the barracks-style communal sleeping room, watching Turquoises and Lapises and Corals pack their things. Most worked quickly and quietly, the picture of efficiency, a few were complaining or whimpering about being made to leave. Then the whistle blew and they were sent to stand in line for inspection before filling out the door. She passed by Citrine and paused.  
“Where is it we’re being sent?” she asked.  
“Colony 348.92,” Citrine read off the clipboard, “Earth. Small planet, out of the way. You’re to keep our conquering forces company. Looking forward to a few big, strong gems in uniform, Lapis?”  
No. No she wasn’t. But she kept her face blank. She hated to give Citrine any satisfaction.  
The older gem frowned. “Get a move on.”  
She did.

Transport was simple. Lapis supposed she ought to be grateful that they at least bothered to keep them whole for the journey. It wasn’t unheard of for soft gems being transported to have their head chopped off to force them back into the gems to recuperate and brought out to come back only once they’d reached their destination. It was considered easier. Easier to keep crates full of stones than real, living bodies. Easier to pack. Less complaining. It was painful for the gem involved, of course, but who cared what they thought?  
Instead they did this the humane way. Packed in like canned goods, shoved into a vehicle to take them to the spaceport, then crammed again into the hold of a supply ship bound for the colony worlds. Earth, apparently.  
In addition to the low-caste brothel gems, there were others. Some workers, a few builders. Assistants to the soldiers and planners already there. They could move about though, while the lowest gems were kept where they were. There was talking among many of them, the hold filled with chatter, some frightened, some annoyed, some excited. Lapis wasn’t trying too hard to make friends, however. Her hair was an easy visual sign that there was something wrong about her. Sometimes technicians, brainy types, had short hair for ease of movement. But it wasn’t beautiful. It wasn’t attractive. It wasn’t what you wanted to see in a gem who existed to be fucked. It made Lapis stand out. Nobody wanted to associate with a troublemaker, not when they were going to a new planet, to something of a fresh start.

The travel at least had the decency to go quickly. The planet, when they arrived, looked to be in the early stages of colonization. Lapis, who had never been off of the homeworld, was stunned by how desolate it all looked. There was nothing, nothing at all, for miles around them. Nothing but water, waves everywhere. And the sky was blue. Lapis had never seen anything like it. Neither had any of the others with her. It was rare for a low caste to leave the homeworld at all. She supposed that many of the gems around her considered themselves lucky. A few were even smiling. Lapis just wanted to go home. Home was hell. But it was a hell she knew. She didn’t know it here.  
At least there was water. She was so happy to see that. But she didn’t see much of it before being filed down a transport line and into the head quarters below. They had landed on a reception pad beside the crown of a tower which, as they descended, proved to be massively tall. Most of it was hidden below the waves. Lapis wondered if that was all this planet was, water. If so why was it so hard to colonize? Why even bother, frankly? But these questions were not her problem. She was getting above her station again. she needed to not do that, not here. She had to try harder to be better, to keep her mouth shut and do as she was told.  
The soft gems were sent down to a particular level of the tall, honey-comb complex tower. A bath house, it seemed, given the hot and cold pools and the lovely murals on the walls. Bath houses were common, far more so than private baths. Those were for the houses of the richest gems, the important ones who could afford luxuries like private pools and personal low-caste service workers. Everyone else had the communal baths and service gems. Like Lapis.  
There was a brief explanation of their new duties. To staff the bath house and provide the workers and soldiers there with whatever they required. No matter what that was.

At first it wasn’t so bad. The benefit, Lapis found, of being marked by her appearance (unmistakably used for sex, clothed as little as she was, unmistakably made unattractive because of her hair) was that people tended to look right through her. She managed to avoid being touched, for the most part. The orders were still there (“Fetch me a towel.” “Clean this up for me.” “Bring me that Coral with the pretty lips.”) but so much easier. Nobody wanted to fuck the least pretty prostitute. She didn’t blame them. And she wasn’t about to complain.  
She ended up spending most of her days by the windows, the thick clear panes separating her from all that water. She would have loved to be out there, immersed in all of that. It was nice to be around the water of the baths, true. It was at least something. And when she was left to her own devices she had taken to trailing her feet in the water or having a dip herself, twisting and playing with streams, manipulating them in whorls and shaping them in the air. Lacking much in the way of friends, Lapis needed something to make her happy, and this did the trick.

It wasn’t a bad life, altogether. Not for the first few weeks. But her good luck wasn’t going to last forever. In retrospect, she should have known better. Gems like her didn’t get good luck, not for long.


End file.
